Contemporary business aircraft literally include miles/kilometers of wire most of which is organized into cables and wiring harnesses. Typically, wiring harnesses are pre-assembled on near-vertical wire harness template boards promoting repeatable assembly and facilitating inspection. After the individual wires forming the wiring harness are set into place, each end of each wire must have a portion of the wire insulation removed (known as “wire stripping”) and a connector press-fit (or “crimped”) onto the exposed metal conductor of the wire. Using hand tools for these repeated operations is tiring for the technician and may not lead to consistent stripping and crimping results. Conversely, using automated tools promotes consistency and uniform results, however, automated tools are more bulky and heavy than hand tools to correctly position and operate given that one hand of the technician must hold and position a wire, while the other hand holds and operates the tool.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a solution for assembling wiring harnesses that supports automated tool usage providing consistent and uniform results in the finished wire harness. It is further desirable that technician fatigue be reduced while affording greater ease of operation. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.